Arctic Soul
Arctic Soul is a New England Assassin and Mentor. He is primarily a weapons designer and is a part of the SR+D Department. Early Life Arctic was born in Boston in May of 1977. He was given up at birth and placed in various foster homes throughout his life. From a very young age, Arctic showed a hunger for knowledge, preferring to read and do puzzles than to run outside and play. In one of his many foster homes he met a child named Jimmy, an older child who inspired him greatly and promoted his thirst for knowledge. Even when bullied, Jimmy made sure Arctic didn't give up on his passion. During his youth, he had small bouts of uncontrolled rage and was diagnosed with both a personality disorder and anger manegment issues. He did, however, learn to control this hateful side. In high school, Arctic experienced severe bullying for his intellect and "nerdiness." He found strength in Jimmy, who he kept contact with. A month into Arctic's freshman year of high school, Jimmy was killed in a car accident attempting to save a small child. Jimmy was 18 at the time. Arctic no longer had his role model and defense from bullies and began to learn to fend for himself. He got stronger and learned basic fighting skills. By senior year he was a star athlete on his track team and valedictorian for his class, recieving a full scholarship to college. In college, his intellectual passion continued to grow, studying physics, chemistry, mathematics, and neuroscience among other things. He graduated in the top two percent of his class. On graduation day, he was approached by a man who would change his life forever. A Wandering Scientist The man who approached him was a Templar who offered him "a life changing career." Arctic rejected the man's offer as he considered it incredibly vague and suspicious. He, instead, decided to work for the Department of Defense, where he worked on the development of robotic prosthetics. Four months later he was fired for no apparent reason. He immediate began looking for a new career, however, none of the companies which had given him offers previously would accept him. Though he thought of it, he never ended up contacting the man he met at his graduation. With no student loans or fiscal responsibilities, he decided to travel around the United Sates. He found various jobs but never stayed in one place. In a bar just outside of Phoenix, Arctic met a man named Jeremy Lawrence. The two became instant friends, discussing everything from women to theoretical physics. Arctic ended up revealing his situation to Jeremy, to which Jeremy offered him a place to stay and a job. Arctic reluctantly accepted and began working at a company known as Rialta Inc. The company was working researching and developing new weapons for the US military. Arctic became close friend with many of the other employees including a woman named Natasha. The two became very close. After working at Rialta for nearly a year, Natasha brought Arctic to a building in a secluded location. The building was an Assassin den. Natasha revealed that she, along with many of her fellow Rialta employees, was an Assassin. She explained everything to him, about the Assassins, Templars, Pieces of Eden, and how the head of Rialta was a former Templar who began to support the Assassins in secret a few years ago. She offered Arctic the chance to enter the Brotherhood, to which he immediately accepted. After a few months of training, Arctic was initiated into the Assassin Order by Jeremy Lawrence. Leaving the Order Arctic spent a few years working for Rialta Inc. He got into a close relationship with Natasha and eventually proposed to her. One day, Arctic returned home to hear there was an explosion at his work. After attempting to contact Natasha, he immediatly headed to the local Assassin's den. There he found it destroyed and his brothers and sisters dead. He also found Templar finishing some off them off. He killed the Templar just before he finished Natasha, who ended up dying in Arctic's arms. Everyone, minus a few of the employees who were not Assassins, was declared dead at the Rialta building. After this, Arctic left the Order and began travelling as he had before. First person account of the events. (Warning: high amout of feels) After over five years of travel, Arctic returned to Boston. Return to the Order Story unknown. Pesonality, Abilities, and Philosophy Arctic is very calm and humble in nature, rarely arguing or acting aggressively toward others, even Templars. He considers himself more of an aide to the Brotherhood rather than one of its major players. He is also incredibly intelligent, with most of the weapons he uses being of his own design. He is constantly designing new weapons. When he fights, he prefers to analyze a situation and be patient rather than relying on his instincts, believing that a quick mind and body can overcome any enemy. He is a skilled fighter, specializing in knife-based fighting. His combat style is based of a large mixture of martial arts and is highly unconventional. He has no specialty when is comes to guns but he keeps a custom 9mm ready at all times. Arctic has no problem with killing. Though he enjoys that many of his brothers are opposed to it, he sees no point in showing mercy to a ruthless enemy. To him, the Assassins must eliminate the Templars, knowing that they will rarely change their ways or lay down their arms. He solidly believes in the lessons of the Creed and intends to continue spreading them until his death. "When I was pronounced dead, I thought I had died completely. No where to go, no one to help me. But I later realized that only part of me died. The man the world saw had died. The Assassin in me survived. I was no longer the successful highschool grad, the failed scientist, the reject of my parents. I was Arctic Soul. Nothing more. Nothing less. " Inventions Arctic Soul's primarily uses devices of his own invention, having little involvement with the Brotherhood until recently. These inventions include, but are not limited to: -The Suit: A custom suit with various attachments such as elbow and shoe blades and the circuit weave. The suit is made of a kevlar like material and offers some protection from knives and impact. The suit also has various pockets for knives of different style and purpose. -Coating: this recently developed coating is nearly frictionless and attaches itself to most metals flawlessly. It's primary purpose is to prevent liquids such as water and blood from sticking to blades. All of Arctics blades have this coating. -The circuit weave: due to his passion for electricity, Arctic integrated circuitry into his suit. This circuitry allows for electricty to flow from nearly any point in his body to his hands. -Hidden taser: As simple as it sounds. Using a similar mechanism to the hidden blade, Arctic uses a taaser to surprise and stun his enemies. -The taser blade: A devilish device. This device sends a large current of incredibely high voltage through the over twenty inch blade -Kunai grenade: A basic kunai hollowed out and packed with explosives. It is affectionately know as the "Boom-nai" Role as a Mentor Raising through the ranks quickly, Arctic's experience and demeanor made him a trusted member of the Brotherhood, eventually becoming the fifth of the Mentors. Arctic works with Mentor Sanguine in dealing with the Americas. With Sanguine often being radio silent, Arctic is the usual authority for the continents. The role is coupled with his role as the Boston den leader. Though he is well trusted, he is quick to confer with other Mentors on large decisions, preferring the advice of many on matters. Being slow to judge, he often plays the devil's advocate in many major decisions. After what is still considered to be risky procedure, Arctic is now one of the leading medical experts of the Brotherhood, given the title of "The Doctor." Though he does not have a large amount of formal training, his medical knowledge spans a wide range of subjects and hen is almost instinctual in his ability to recollect. Relationship with Lotus Though rumors and theories of Lotus and Arctic having a relationship are in great supply, there has been no solid evidence or confirmation that they are together. Trivia -During a mission in Texas, Arctic's hand was destroyed by a sniper round. He then traveled to Japan and Acquired a replacement Category:Assassin Members